Please Be happy
by kkyu32
Summary: "Siwon hyung, walau hatimu tak bisa menjadi milikku, biarkan hatiku tetap berada padamu. Saranghae hyung, berbahagialah." Wonkyu Fanfiction! For all WonKyu Shipper! RnR thankyou!


**rR**

Cast : WonKyu

Genre : angst, romance, tragedy

Warning : TYPO, YAOI, CRACK PAIR.

Don't like Don't Read!

When your cold words reach my heart

In my eyes, without me knowing, wet dewdrops

Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know

.

.

"Siwon hyung.. Kau baru pulang?"Tanya seorang namja manis. Langsung berlari kearah namja tinggi yang disebut siwon itu.

"Hm"jawab siwon dengan nada dingin. Ia langsung berlalu memasuki kamarnya. Namja manis itu hanya tersenyum miris melihat perubahan sikap dari kekasihnya. Sebut saja dia kyuhyun.

Ia mendudukan dirinya dilantai depan kamarnya dan siwon. Mendongakan kepalanya sambil memejamkan matanya menahan tangis. Perlahan memori indah bersama sang kekasih berputar dikepalanya..

Flashback

"Cho Kyuhyun.. Saranghae.."ucap siwon dengan gugup. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yg tidak gatal. Melirik sebentar kearah namja yang dicintainya, cho kyuhyun. Terlihat semburat merah dipipi chubbynya. Sangat manis -bagi siwon-.

"Jadi... Bagaimana, Kyu?"Tanya siwon perlahan. Namja manis itu menunduk untuk menyembunyikan pipi chubbynya yang kini semerah tomat. lalu mengangguk kecil.

Wajah choi siwon tiba2 bersinar. Memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipitnya. Ia menarik namja manis bernama cho kyuhyun itu dalam dekapannya. Namja cho itu hanya bisa menyembunyikan wajah merahnya di dada bidang namja yang kini menjadi kekasihnya. Kakak kelas yang ia idamkan sejak pertama kali masuk sekolahnya.

.

.

.

"Siwon hyung! Kau mau membawaku kemana sih?"Kyuhyun membanting kakinya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Siwon hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Ikuti aku saja kyu. Kau pasti menyukainya."Jawab siwon sambil mengelus surai cokelat kekasihnya. "Ya tapi kita sudah berjalan sejauh ini wonnie-hyung! Mana masuk hutan begini. Aku kan takut. Kalau ada hantu gimana?!"Jawab Kyuhyun. Tawa Siwon meledak saat itu juga. Kyuhyun yang merasa di tertawakan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ah terserah kau saja hyung! Aku mau pulang!"Kata Kyuhyun sambil membanting kakinya berbalik arah. Tapi pergerakan kakinya dihentikan oleh pelukan hangat dari namja dibelakangnya. "Kyu.. tak usah takut. Aku akan melindungimu. Aku punya kejutan besar untukmu. Aku yakin kau suka."Ujarnya.

Kyuhyun terdiam ketika mendapat perlakuan manis dari kekasihnya. Ia mengangguk perlahan. Siwon tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Hyung.. Ini..."Mata Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling. Siwon mengajaknya ke sebuah bukit dan ternyata Siwon menyiapkan kejutan yang sangat manis untuk Kyuhyun.

Kumpulan bunga yang merangkai kata-kata "Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun", meja makan untuk 2 orang yang ditata sehingga terlihat indah dan romantis. Sungguh, Kyuhyun tak menyangka Siwon membuat semua ini untuknya.

Tiba-tiba tangan besar Siwon menarik pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun kearah meja makan. Menarik kursi untuknya duduk. Kyuhyun hanya tersipu malu.

"Bagaimana? Menyesal ikut denganku?"Goda Siwon. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum manis lalu menggeleng. Sore itu menjadi hari yang indah untuk mereka berdua..

"Kyu. Aku mau bicara sesuatu."Ucap Siwon. Kyuhyun menatap mata Siwon. Siwon mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku kemejanya. Terlihatlah sebuah kotak beludru. Kyuhyun menatap Siwon bingung.

Siwon membuka kotak itu perlahan. Terlihatlah sebuah cincin yang sangat indah. "Hyung..."Hanya itu kata-kata yang bisa Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Kyu.. Would you be mine forever?"

Siwon berkata dengan sepenuh hati. Kyuhyun hanya memandang Siwon dengan mulut terbuka.

"H..hyung..? A-aku mau. Aku pasti mau"Ucap Kyuhyun lagi dengan mata berkaca-kaca saking senangnya. Siwon langsung beranjak dari kursinya. Memeluk sang kekasih yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau takkan meninggalkanku."Ucap Kyuhyun. Siwon memasangkan cincin itu di jari manis Kyuhyun.

"Ne babykyu. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Sampai akhir hayatku."Jawab Siwon mantap.

Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kyuhyun. Perlahan bibir mereka bersatu. Tak ada hawa napsu, hanya ada rasa cinta yang mereka rasakan.

.

.

.

Flashback end

Perlahan Kyuhyun menempelkan tangannya kearah dadanya. meremasnya perlahan. Berharap ia bisa kembali ke masa itu. Berharap rasa sakit itu pergi walau hanya sementara.

The only thing I know is that I just really hurt

My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold

.

.

.

"Kyu, aku ingin hubungan kita sampai disini saja."Katanya Siwon dingin. Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak di dapur hanya bisa mematung. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata kekasihnya.

"Ke-kenapa hyung?"Tanya Kyuhyun. Berusaha tenang.

"Aku akan menikah. Dengan kekasihku, Kim Kibum."Jawab Siwon sambil menunduk. Kyuhyun menjatuhkan piring yang ia pegang. Ia menatap Siwon tidak percaya.

"Kapan? Kapan kau menjalin hubungan dengannya?"Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara bergetar. Berusaha menahan air matanya.

"Sejak 6 bulan yang lalu. Appa menjodohkanku dengan Kibum, lalu ternyata aku jatuh cinta padanya."Jawab Siwon. Kyuhyun tak menjawab. Mulutnya terlalu kaku. Mungkin dia bicara sedikit saja air mata yang ia tahan sedari tadi akan langsung meluncur begitu saja.

"Kyu. Mianhae. Tapi aku tak bisa membohongi perasaanku. Aku mencintai Kibum."Ujar Siwon pelan. Siwon menggerakan tubuhnya untuk memeluk Kyuhyun.

"Kyu.. Kumohon.. Maafkan aku.. Aku.. Aku tak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku. Tapi aku benar-benar mencintai Kibum. Aku harap kita bisa menjadi sahabat setelah ini."Ucap Siwon seraya mempererat pelukannya.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Perlahan butiran air mata keluar dari mata indahnya. Tapi tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyakitkan.

"Pergilah hyung. Cari kebahagiaanmu. Kalau memang kau mencintainya, raihlah dia."Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon melepas pelukannya dari tubuh Kyuhyun. Memandang Kyuhyun tak percaya. Ia tak pernah membayangkan reaksi Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Ia pikir Kyuhyun akan menamparnya, memukulnya, atau pikiran negatif lainnya. Tapi ternyata...

Tidak.

"Kau tidak usah minta maaf. Aku yang salah. Aku yang tak bisa membuatmu bertahan disisiku. Aku minta maaf kalau aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu selama ini."Ujar Kyuhyun. Siwon tak bisa berkata-kata.

I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you

How can I, How can I do it

.

.

"Aku akan pergi dari apartemenmu. Mungkin akan pulang ke rumahku. Kuharap eomma dan appa masih menganggapku anak."Kata Kyuhyun lagi. Siwon masih mematung. Ia baru ingat, Kyuhyun diusir dari rumahnya karena dirinya. Karena Kyuhyun memilih Siwon dari pada keluarganya.

.

.

.

TOK TOK TOK

"Ya sebentar!"Seorang yeoja cantik membukakan pintu. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat siapa yang datang.

"Kyuhyunnie..."Ucap yeoja itu. Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum. "Eomma"

Yeoja cantik yang ternyata eomma kyuhyun langsung menerjang tubuh anaknya. Memeluknya erat. Menangis dipelukan anaknya. "Akhirnya kau kembali Kyunnie.."Ujarnya dengan suara serak. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan eommanya.

"Chullie! Siapa yang datang?"Tanya seorang namja tinggi. "Appa.."Panggil Kyuhyun.

Wajah namja itu mengeras. "Untuk apa kau pulang?! Kau bukan anakku lagi sejak kau pergi bersama namja itu!"Teriaknya. Kyuhyun hanya memandang wajah appanya.

"Hangeng-ge.. Maafkan Kyuhyun.. Yang penting ia sudah pulang sekarang.."Kata Chullie. Hangeng menggeleng. "Dia bukan anak kita. Anak kita sudah mati sejak 3 tahun yang lalu."Ujarnya. Kyuhyun tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia akui ia memang salah. Dengan langkah lunglai ia meninggalkan rumah yang selama ini ia tinggalkan.

.

.

.

"Siwon, bagaimana?"Tanya namja berkulit seputih salju. Siwon tersenyum pada namja itu.

"Sudah Kibumie. Aku dan Kyuhyun sudah berakhir."Jawabnya. Kibum tersenyum. "Kau benar-benar meninggalkannya untukku Siwon. Saranghae."Ucap Kibum kemudian mengecup bibir Siwon.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuhnya di kursi taman. Melepas lelah yang mendera tubuhnya. Siwon sudah tak menginginkannya. Bahkan sekarang orangtuanya sudah tidak menganggapnya anak.

DRRT DRRT..

Ponsel Kyuhyun bergetar. Ada pesan masuk.

Dari Siwon.

Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pesannya.

Kyu, besok pernikahanku. Datanglah.. Aku mengharapkan kedatanganmu..

DEG

Dada Kyuhyun lagi-lagi berdenyut. Sakit. Rasa ini yang selama ini bersarang dihatinya. Rasa sakit. Sakit hati. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping.

"Choi Siwon bodoh. Mana mungkin aku bisa melihatmu bersanding dengan namja lain selain aku."Ujarnya sambil menutup kedua matanya dengan tangan kanannya. Airmata itu jatuh lagi. Untuk kesekian kalinya. Untuk seorang Choi Siwon.

.

.

Nanananana nanananana on the window and on my eyes

dew forms, tears form, a small stream is made

Where they're from and how they form over and over even I don't know

.

.

.

"Siwon! Kau tampan sekali!"Puji Kibum. Senyum terkembang di wajah manisnya. Tentu saja. Karena ini hari bahagianya. Hari pernikahannya dengan Choi Siwon.

Siwon tersenyum manis kepada Kibum. Kemudian ia melihat sekeliling.

"Kau mencari siapa?"Tanya Kibum. "Ah. Tidak."Jawab Siwon cepat. Kibum menariknya kedalam ruang ganti. Siwon menoleh sekali lagi. Mencari keberadaan seseorang.

Cho Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Merasakan punggungnya pegal karena tidur di kursi taman yang keras.

Sudah pagi. Artinya.. Siwon menikah pagi ini.

.

.

The only thing I know is that I just really hurt

My formerly burning heart is slowly becoming cold

It seems even I don't know what to say, or how to hold on to you

How can I, How can I do it

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menyesal. Mengapa ia tak bisa mempertahankan Siwonnya? Sampai-sampai Siwon meninggalkannya.

Kyuhyun berjalan tanpa arah. Toh, tak ada tempat yang bisa ditujunya sekarang ini.

"Saranghaeyo babykyu."

"Nado saranghae Siwon hyung!"

"Kyu, makan es krimnya pelan-pelan saja.."

"Tidak hyung! Makan es krim tak menyenangkan kalau tidak belepotan"

"Kau ini manis sekali babykyu-ku"

"Berjanjilah kalau kau takkan meninggalkanku"

"Ne babykyu. Aku takkan meninggalkanmu. Sampai akhir hayatku."

Memori itu terus berputar dikepala kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha melupakan semua kenangan tentang dia dengan Siwon. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya, mengetik sesuatu. mempercepat langkahnya. Menyebrangi jalan raya. Tiba-tiba...

BRAKK!

.

.

.

"Anda Choi Siwon, menerima Kim Kibum sebagai istri anda?"Tanya sang pendeta. Siwon melihat sekeliling. Tak ada. Tak ada. Tak ada Cho Kyuhyun. Sebenarnya niatnya ia ingin tetap bersahabat dengan Kyuhyun. Tapi sepertinya Kyuhyun tak mau.

"Saudara Choi Siwon?"Tanya sang pendeta sekali lagi. Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ah, Ne. Saya bersedia."

.

.

.

"Tuan, anda baik-baik saja?"Tanya seseorang dengan wajah panik. Kyuhyun tergeletak di tengah jalan dengan tubuh yang penuh darah dan luka. Pandangannya mulai berkunang-kunang.

.

.

.

"Anda, Kim Kibum, menerima Choi Siwon sebagai suami anda?"

.

.

.

'Siwon hyung..'

.

.

.

"Ne, saya bersedia"

.

.

.

'Berbahagialah..kumohon'

.

.

.

"Dengan ini kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri."

.

.

.

'Saranghae ' Kyuhyun menutup matanya untuk selamanya.

I'm afraid that if I close my eyes they will flow even as I look up to the sky

Of the tears that have ultimately become worse, one drop was finally discovered

.

.

.

Hujan deras turun di tengah pemakaman seorang yang selama hidupnya tak diinginkan. Oleh kekasih, dan orangtuanya. Choi Siwon kini tengah memeluk nisan bertuliskan Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang ia sia-siakan.

"Kyuhyunnie.. Mianhae.."Ujarnya sambil menangis. Begitu juga dengan sepasang suami istri yang berdiri dibelakang Siwon. Menangisi kematian anak yang tak mereka anggap lagi.

.

.

How if I can't see you again then how can I

.

.

.

Siwon membuka pesan di ponselnya. Sudah pernah ia baca berkali-kali. Pesan teakhir dari Kyuhyun. Membaca kata demi kata.. Lagi-lagi, air mata membasahi pipinya.

'Siwon hyung, walau hatimu tak bisa menjadi milikku, biarkan hatiku tetap berada padamu. Saranghae hyung, berbahagialah.'

.

.

I want to smile and leave you with a good image but when I look at you

The tears ultimately fall down

END

please RnR! ini FF yaoi pertamaku. smoga semua suka. saya harap kalian suka :) -kkyu-


End file.
